1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for electrically processing an image.
2. Related Background Art
There are recently employed so-called digital copying machines in which an original image is read with an image sensor such as CCD, then converted into a digital image signal, subjected to image processing, and finally recorded on a printer such as a laser beam printer. Such apparatus can have various additional image processing functions, utilizing the conversion of the original image into the digital image signal, as disclosed in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 188,260 of the present applicant. One of such functions is the formation of a mirror image, which is often utilized in the field of design work.
Such mirror image formation is achieved by sequentially storing the image signal, read by an image sensor, in a shift register, and reading thus stored image signal in the inverse order for supply for example to a printer.
However it has not been possible to vary the reference position for such mirror image processing or to synthesize a mirror image with the normal original image.